


Pin You to My Chest

by lilacsigil



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daredevil vol 1 no 181, Gen, Past Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy teams up with Elektra to rescue Matt from the imminent threat of Bullseye, but Matt can't decide between letting Elektra be their only protection or revealing his secret identity to his best friend. </p>
<p>(AU of <i>Daredevil</i> Vol. 1, No. 181, April 1982)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin You to My Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/gifts).



Still sick from the hurtling of the cab, Foggy pushed open the door and staggered out into the dirty parking garage. The midday sun outside only made the shadows inside darker.

"Why are you doing this?" he managed to gasp as the cab driver – well, he was guessing now that she wasn't actually a cab driver – threw him face-first to the ground. She looked more like a superhero now, dressed in red, her dark eyes menacing. Foggy scrambled up to his knees but he couldn't stop staring at the two big, sharp forks she held. "Please…please explain why!" It must be to do with the Cherryh scandal, he thought, but wasn't that all over now, with Cherryh's confession? 

She said nothing, but kicked the cab door shut and it echoed through the dusty garage. No-one would see her kill him here, and he could hear the river nearby, handy for body disposal. Tears spilled out of his eyes and his knees hurt where his suit had ripped on the rough concrete. This seemed horribly undignified for the last moments of his life. He thought about Debbie for a moment – would she move on? – and Matt, never finding out what had happened, left alone. 

Something pulled at his mind in that instant, but, a lawyer to the last, he kept talking to give himself time. "I don't even know you…yes…I do…I've seen you before." The sudden spark of rage in her eyes confirmed it: whenever he'd tried and failed to make Matt stay home and study in that tumultuous semester, this was the very expression that had crossed her face. "In college. Matt's girl. Elektra."

She took a tiny, involuntary step backwards, then turned away from him, the ends of her scarf swinging along with her dark hair. Foggy pushed himself up off the ground, now thoroughly confused. He wouldn't have been surprised to see Elektra in court for vehicular manslaughter, the way she drove, but a spandex-clad assassin? Had she got superpowers now?

Elektra's whole body stiffened, alert to things Foggy couldn't sense. Maybe she did have superpowers.

He kept talking, since that seemed to be working. "I don't understand any of this. What are you…"

"Get out of here," she snapped, but her attention wasn't on Foggy anymore. He looked out into the darkness of the garage but could see nothing. Turning to run, he glanced at Elektra once more, only to see her leaning on the taxi as if she was exhausted. 

"No, wait," he said, the words spilling out without conscious volition. "Come with me. You're obviously in trouble. I know your dad died, but you don't have to kill people for money." He grabbed her arm and she pulled away angrily. 

"I said, get out!"

Foggy took a deep breath. "Whoever's hired you to kill me, for sure they'll be after Matt as well. We share all our cases. We've got to protect him."

That sparked some emotion, and she stared off into the darkness for a moment, calculating, before climbing into the driver's seat of the cab. "Hurry, then," she told him, as if it had been her idea all along. He threw himself into the back seat, and shrieked in fright when a bullet punched through the rear window and the supposedly bullet-proof partition, only to be deflected by one of Elektra's big fork weapons, thudding into the headrest of the passenger seat. 

"Hold on!" She started the cab and threw it into motion, zipping between the other half-hidden cars in the dark of the garage, then accelerated towards a dusty window. 

Foggy was thrown forward as they crashed through the window and dropped about two feet down to the street. The cab fishtailed crazily as they drove away, scattering broken glass all over the street. Well. Her driving certainly hadn't gotten any better.

"Hey, you know where Matt lives now?" Foggy asked her, righting himself in his seat.. 

"Of course I do." 

Yes, of course she did. Had Matt known she was in town, who she was now? Foggy shook his head. Matt was in the phone book; it would have been easy enough for her to look him up for old times' sake. He doubted she would have shown up at Matt's house in her blood-red costume waving her giant forks around. He felt a bit sorry for Matt for a moment – he might attract all the beautiful girls like Elektra and Karen, but they always dumped him and moved on to a more glamorous life. He'd have to write to Karen in Hollywood, he thought. He hadn't heard from her in ages. Debbie had been friends with her, too, she probably had an up-to-date address.

Oh no, Debbie! 

"Elektra! Is anyone trying to kill my wife?"

"You're married? Well, congratulations." Elektra turned slightly at that, and Foggy caught her unimpressed expression. "She's safe, though – no-one was sent after her. You're the unlucky example."

"Jameson and Urich are too high-profile, I guess, better to take out their lawyer. So this must be whoever was behind Cherryh's bid, yeah?" It was silly, but Foggy felt much better knowing that it was a work matter, and not some random psycho tracking down everyone he cared about. "I guess they could be after Matt, then."

"They could try," Elektra agreed, though with an odd emphasis on try. English wasn't her first language, though, so Foggy put it down to that.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

They pulled up outside Matt's brownstone and Foggy leapt out of the car and went running up the stairs. 

"Matt!" he yelled, before Elektra grabbed him by the collar. 

"Keep it quiet before we're both killed."

"Oh! Sorry, yeah." Foggy ducked as if he was being shot at right now. Matt had obviously heard him though, as he came out the front door, still in his shirt and pants from court, looking completely confused. 

"Foggy? Elektra?"

"Yes, Matt," she said. "I was sent to kill Foggy but…I didn't do it. And now someone else is after him."

Matt, to his credit, took that revelation fairly calmly. "Are you hurt, Foggy?"

"No, Matt, Elektra saved me, I'm fine. But we've got to go."

He tapped quickly down the steps to take Foggy's arm. "Elektra, is this to do with the Cherryh case? Or is it… something else?"

Elektra flicked her hair in a strangely nervous gesture. "Cherryh. It was Fisk behind him."

"Of course it was," Foggy groaned, and pulled Matt into the taxi. "I've got the broken glass off the seat, but don't go poking around, buddy."

"Wait," Matt said. "I remember Elektra and cars. Foggy, you drive, and then Elektra will be free to fight off whoever is after you."

Elektra shot Matt a deadly look, but of course Matt saw nothing and, with a loud sigh, she got into the back with Matt instead. 

Foggy may not have driven in a few years but a deadly assassin on your tail was great incentive to remember in a hurry. Adjusting the seat and mirror, he put the taxi in gear and pulled out into traffic. 

Elektra and Matt were having some kind of dramatically hissed argument, but Matt broke it off long enough to ask, "Where are we going, Foggy?"

"Luke Cage's place! He did a great job as your bodyguard at the start of this whole case. There's no-one I'd rather have fighting an assassin."

"Who is this Luke Cage?" Elektra asked.

"He's… he's a really good idea, Foggy," Matt replied. "Just before you arrived, I was watching a news report about that supervillain, Bullseye. He used to – allegedly – work for Fisk."

"Until Daredevil stopped him," Elektra interrupted.

"Yes, but he's escaped. It's got to be him, trying to prove to Fisk that he's worthwhile." He turned to Elektra. "Luke Cage has unbreakable skin. He's the perfect defence against Bullseye."

Elektra scoffed. "Set this Luke on fire! Stab him in the eyes! Poison him!"

"Elektra, please!" Matt sounded exasperated. "I told you what Luke's power is. Bullseye doesn't know that. Or are you saying that you wouldn't be able to fight off Bullseye even with Luke as a surprise element?"

"I didn't say that." Elektra's voice went flat and angry, and Foggy wondered again how he could have failed to recognise her straight away.

"Head over towards 8th Avenue. If there's someone following us on foot, it'll be harder for them over the taller buildings," Matt said, calmly. Foggy had no idea how Matt had even thought of that, but it made sense. 

As Foggy turned the corner onto 42nd, there was a weird noise and a loud thunk. Foggy glanced in the mirror to see that two shards of metal had lodged in Matt's cane which he had fortunately been holding above himself and Elektra in the back seat.

"Oh, that's how you fight, blind man," Elektra sniggered, yanking out the metal and throwing it out the window.

"Drive, Foggy!" Matt yelled, and Foggy did, swerving in front of a delivery van then across the street. Nobody paid the slightest attention to a taxi skidding erratically from one side of the road to another, despite their broken rear window. The delivery guy gave them the finger out the window and, while Foggy was returning the gesture, he saw a man in a dark costume on the roof of the truck. His grin was wide and he was swinging a rope around his head.

"Down!" Foggy dragged on the wheel to try to dodge the attack, but it was no use. A chunk of metal flew in the open window, just missing Foggy's shoulder and clunking firmly in place around the pillar like a grappling hook. It was attached to a rope – someone's clothesline, as it still had socks pegged onto it – and the man who had thrown it swiftly followed. No matter how Foggy twisted the car, the man, Bullseye, had a firm anchor now.

Elektra climbed on top of Matt to pull at the rope. She couldn't free it, so she abandoned her attempt and drew her big forks again, shielding Matt behind her. Foggy was pleased, as after Elektra's crack about Matt's cane catching the metal shards he hadn't been sure she would protect him. In college she'd always been dragging Matt on dangerous adventures, which he'd liked far too much. 

"I suppose you're going to be useless with your sidekick here," Elektra snapped at Matt, which seemed weirdly hostile. Foggy instantly forgave her as Bullseye leapt down towards the car and Elektra lunged at him through the window with her giant forks extended.

Bullseye had to pull back, though he didn't let go of the rope, and Foggy couldn't manoeuvre through traffic fast enough to escape a man on foot. "Should we get out of the car?" he called over his shoulder.

"No!" Matt and Elektra replied in unison. 

"He's got super aim," Matt explained. "If we don't have cover, he'll kill us instantly."

Foggy gulped and wriggled a little lower in his seat. He was pretty sure Debbie wouldn't want a headless husband.

Next thing he knew, Matt was pushing him even lower and there was a loud thump on their roof. 

"Matt, quit it!" 

"Sorry, but you have to stay low – he's on the roof!" 

Elektra was viciously stabbing through the roof, but she didn't seem to be having much luck catching the guy, as Foggy could hear him cackling. 

"Matt, buddy, I don't know if you realise this, but I have to be able to see to drive."

"Oh." Matt removed his hand from Foggy's head and let him sit up a bit straighter. As Foggy adjusted the mirror, he got a brief glimpse of the maniac throwing more metal shards in through the broken window. Matt flung himself backwards and flailed about with his jacket like he was swatting flies. It was lucky that he caught them because Elektra had ignored the attack to keep stabbing upwards. She finally made a solid connection, judging by the sudden shout. 

Bullseye went sliding down the windscreen, smearing it with blood. He didn't look badly hurt, though, as he gave Foggy a big psycho grin and flashed more of those metal shards, little knives tucked between each finger. Foggy slammed on the brakes, half in instinct and half from watching too many schlocky cop movies, and Bullseye went sailing through the air with the sudden loss of momentum.  
He landed hard on the sidewalk and rolled over and over, thudding into a newspaper stand. Foggy didn't wait around to see what happened next, but threw the car into gear and forced his way out into traffic before turning onto 7th Avenue and away. He could hear people yelling to get the number of that taxi, but he didn't care. 

"A driver after my own heart!" Elektra laughed, and for once it didn't sound mocking. 

"Should we stop and call the cops?" Foggy asked.

"No – he wouldn't care about killing cops to get to us," Matt argued. "Luke's place will be a lot safer for everyone."

"Wow, since when are you so _au fait_ with superhero shenanigans?" 

Matt muttered something, but it was drowned out by Elektra laughing again, and this time it was as cruel as ever. Foggy was vividly recalling why he had never liked her.

Whether or not the bystanders had called in the number of their errant vehicle, and despite the broken window and the rope trailing from the driver's side, no cops stopped them on the short trek up to Times Square. Still, Foggy thought, Times Square cops had enough to do: a half-wrecked taxi was probably the least of their worries. 

Luke's apartment-slash-office was above one of the regular movie theatres, a place called the Gem that promised vintage movies at vintage prices. A group of arty-looking people were in a smoking huddle out the front when Foggy pulled up in a loading zone, but they didn't look troubled by the battered taxi either. 

"Hey, babe," a guy in ripped jeans said to Elektra as she emerged from the car. She spat on his shoe with tremendous vigour and accuracy, and that seemed to deter him from further conversation. Either that or the giant stabbing forks. Foggy followed quickly, leading Matt.

"Foggy, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Matt asked him, urgently.

"No, I'm fine."

"I can, uh, smell blood?"

Foggy never ceased to be surprised at what Matt picked up. "Oh, I skinned my knees when your ex-girlfriend tried to assassinate me. It's my good dark green suit, too."

"Isn't that the one Debbie really likes? With the waistcoat?" 

"I'll have her send the bill to Elektra. I'm sure she can afford it."

Matt laughed. "I don't know, she might not get paid since she didn't kill you." 

Foggy laughed, too. Nothing was so terrifying with Matt by his side, not even assassination attempts. 

"The door's locked, do you want me to kick it in?" Elektra called back to them.

"No, just give me a second." Matt leaned past her and jiggled the handle a few times, and the door creaked open. "There you go, these old locks are pretty useless."

Foggy wondered for a moment how Matt had known it was an old lock, but Matt and Elektra were hurrying him inside and up the rickety stairs. The inside of the Gem Theater had obviously seen better days, but whoever was running it now was at least trying to keep it clean and functional. The stairs creaked alarmingly but none of them actually gave way, and the bannister was solid under Foggy's hand up all three flights. Foggy had been here before, to meet Luke and Danny – and accidentally eat their pizza – but not in the day, and not while under threat of death. Now he was glad for the narrow stairwell and lack of windows, since it would help keep them safe from Bullseye. 

A piece of paper stuck to the door read LUKE CAGE & DANNY RAND HEROES FOR HIRE, but the door was locked and no-one was in.

Matt kicked the wall in a sudden outburst of frustration, startling the hell out of Foggy. 

"Matt, you okay?" 

"Elektra shouldn't have got you into this, Foggy. You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you!" Foggy argued, "But since we took the Bugle case – which we knew would be dangerous – here we are. It's no big surprise that Cherryh's backers would be mad for the collapse of his whole political career, and we're the scapegoats. I still don't know why Cherryh confessed, though."

Elektra shrugged and looked sideways at Matt. "I heard that Daredevil had something on Fisk that made him throw Cherryh to the wolves." 

Matt's expression was furious, but Foggy only laughed. 

"Oh, so that's who we should blame," Foggy joked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Cherryh cracked and we don't have to have him a Mob mayor, but once you people in tights are involved everything goes crazy. That's why I wanted to go to Luke, you know, fight fire with fire."

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but instead rattled the door handle as he'd done downstairs and opened Luke's door. 

"Maybe we can call Danny's place, see if Luke's there," he muttered, tapping his way angrily into the office. 

Elektra rolled her eyes and followed, pulling Foggy along with her. Foggy had no idea what was suddenly eating Matt, but it wasn't like he got talkative when he was in this kind of mood.

When they got inside the office, Matt had flung the window open and stuck his head out, for all the world like he was a dog on a car journey. Before Foggy could point out that it probably wasn't the safest thing to do, with a super-powered assassin on their tail, Matt turned to him. 

"He's on the way. You should take cover."

Foggy put a hand on Matt's arm. "You okay, buddy?" 

"Under the desk, Foggy. Elektra, help me barricade the window."

There was a spare, half-broken door leaning up against a wall. It looked like it had been kicked in. Elektra shoved it over to Matt and they immediately started arguing about the best way to block Bullseye's line-of-sight. Foggy rolled his eyes as heartily as Elektra had earlier, and grabbed the phone and Luke's battered card file before ducking under the desk. The phone was on a nice long cord, probably to allow for dramatic pacing, and easily reached to the floor. It didn't escape Foggy's notice that there wasn't room for Matt under the desk, now that Foggy was safely ensconced. 

Elektra and Matt were continuing their muttered argument.

"I betray Fisk and risk my life for your friend, and you haven't even… You're risking his life all the time!"

"It's not like that, Elektra. I just wanted some part of my life to be normal."

She made a disgusted noise. "Ha, I bet you're happy to win court cases that way. But for your friends, nothing."

Foggy certainly didn't want to interfere with one of Matt and Elektra's legendary spats, so he kept looking for Danny's number and tried to think of a way to encourage Matt to also take cover. Before he could speak, the window smashed and an actual grenade flew into the room, landing on the floor right by Foggy, who let out a little shriek of terror. 

Without taking a moment to feel around for it, Matt scooped up the grenade and hurled it back out the broken window, throwing underarm so it went up into the air. There was a massively loud explosion and glass blew inwards, but Foggy had the cover of the desk and Elektra had pulled Matt behind the broken door. 

"What the hell, Matt?" Foggy shouted, but there was no opportunity for an answer as Bullseye threw himself into the room, kicking aside Matt and Elektra's shield as he did so. Foggy got as far as he could under the desk and started dialling: he had to get hold of Luke!

Screaming and sirens filled the air outside, but Foggy was much more focused on what was happening inside the room. Bullseye kept trying to make himself some space, but Elektra and Matt – Matt! – kept him close and busy defending himself. Foggy couldn't believe it. Elektra must have taught him self-defence, but he had no idea how Matt could actually manage it. Still, since the very first time they'd met as new roommates, Matt had been a bundle of surprises, so if this was just one more, Foggy was prepared to roll with it.

"Hello?" A woman's voice on the phone, on the third number he had tried.

"Hi, I'm at Luke Cage's office and being attacked by a psychotic supervillain!" Foggy said as quickly as he could. 

He'd been worried that whoever he managed to get on the line wouldn't believe him, but "Colleen" must have known Luke's world well, because she only murmured understandingly and said she'd let Luke know right away. Foggy went on to the next number in case they could find him faster than Colleen could, but his call was suddenly interrupted when the phone cord fell off the desk onto his exposed behind. Bullseye had cut the line.

"Uh uh, no calling the cops," Bullseye chuckled. "I've already done a taxi driver and a cop today, and I'm bored. I want a real challenge!" He pointed at Elektra. "You know the best audition is over the body of your predecessor, toots."

"You can be bored in your cell at Rykers," Matt snapped. "You're not killing anyone else today."

"That's what you always say, DD, and for that I'll throw in you and fatso in for free."

"What?" Matt said, his voice flat. 

Elektra laughed. "Oh come on, it's not like you're hiding it."

"He's distracting you, Matt!" Foggy yelled from under the desk. He knew a fishing expedition when he heard one.

"Thanks, Fog!" 

Foggy didn't see what was thrown, but he heard something hit Bullseye with a thump, knocking the man into the wall on the other side of the desk. Matt and Elektra were over the desk and on him in a moment, but he fought brutally, hitting Matt in the side of the face with a thrown stapler and kicking Elektra in the stomach. Bullseye grabbed for her weapons, but she held on tightly as he shook her like a rag doll. 

Desperately wanting to help but being realistic about his chances if he broke cover, Foggy felt around for an object he could throw to distract Bullseye. There were shards of window glass all over the floor so he threw one, but it wasn't very aerodynamic and fell well short. 

Matt, sidling around to try to free Elektra, made the hand gesture that in court meant "Keep going" – Foggy had a foot tap to mean the same thing for Matt – so Foggy did, throwing whatever he could get his hands on, and shouting for Bullseye to let Elektra go. The third thing he hurled, a Luke Cage nameplate, actually connected with Bullseye's calf.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Bullseye yelled, just as Matt managed to kick him in the elbow and pull Elektra free, her weapons falling to the floor. 

A moment later, Foggy realised what all the distraction had been about as Luke Cage splintered the door and charged straight at Bullseye. Bullseye kicked one of Elektra's weapons straight at his heart, but it bounced off harmlessly.

"Close your eyes!" Matt shouted and Luke did, just in time to avoid the other giant fork in the eyeball. Then there were no more chances for Bullseye to throw anything because Luke had mashed him into the wall in a great flurry of brick dust. Luke wrapped a hand around Bullseye's head and smacked it against the wall again for good measure. 

Elektra darted across the room, scooping up her weapons as she ran, and twisted around Luke to lunge at Bullseye, who hung limply from Luke's hand.

She was aiming for Bullseye's heart, Foggy realised, but before he could shout a warning, Matt had grabbed Elektra's other wrist and pulled her away. 

"No killing!" he told her, but she wrenched herself free and went for Bullseye anyway, only thwarted by Luke swinging her target out of her reach. Her stabbing attack accidentally hit Luke instead, as futile as Bullseye's strikes, and the force of her sudden stop sent her staggering sideways. 

She glared at Luke, then Matt. "No killing? Who do you think I am? The world will be better off without him."

"You said you don't care about the world," Matt argued.

"Then I will be better off without him!"

"Too late, toots," Bullseye snarled, and kicked up one of the long shards of glass on the floor. It skimmed past Luke's thigh and lodged deep in Elektra's guts. 

"No!" Matt screamed as Luke struck Bullseye against the wall again. 

Elektra crumpled to the ground, clutching at the bloody glass. 

Foggy crawled out from under the desk and grabbed her hands. "Don't pull it out! You'll die!"

"I'm dead anyway," she gasped, and looked past him to Matt, who had pulled off his shirt and knelt beside her, pressing the shirt against her wound. "You should have let me kill him. You let my father die and now me."

Matt said something back to her, but Foggy didn't catch it because he was too busy staring at what had been hidden under Matt's shirt: Daredevil's costume. Everything clicked into place in Foggy's mind, like a case clicking together despite a client's lies: Matt's absences, Karen leaving, his determination to take weird cases like the Gladiator, and, of course, his sudden display of fighting abilities. 

"But your twin brother, Mike…" Foggy managed to stutter.

"It was me all along."

"That's a new one," Luke muttered. "Since you managed to bust my phone, I'm taking this mook down to the cops and getting your girl an ambulance. Try not to bust anything else." He walked out, the unconscious Bullseye dragged behind him. 

"Foggy, I'm sorry," Matt started.

Foggy looked at him, and shook his head. "Matt, I wish you'd told me – and I really wish you hadn't pretended to be your own twin brother because that's just embarrassing – but I can't blame you, either. You told Karen, didn't you?"

Matt nodded. "Then I broke about a dozen promises to her and she dumped me. Heather hates any time I spend away from her. But you, you've always trusted me. And I'm sorry I was betraying that trust all along."

Foggy pulled his bow tie loose, then stripped off his own jacket, waistcoat and shirt. "Here, put my shirt on so the paramedics don't see you like that. I'll keep pressure on the wound. Use my jacket on Elektra – my pants are already ruined, so you might as well."

Matt took the jacket from Foggy and firmly packed it around the long glass shard sticking out of Elektra's still body, then took Foggy's hands and placed them on either side. "Here. Bullseye's done serious damage but I think she's going to make it. I can hear the paramedics on their way up the stairs now." 

Matt's bloodied handprints stood out on the back of Foggy's hands, the blood almost the same colour as Daredevil's costume. Matt hastily pulled the shirt on, and paramedics barged in moments later, pushing Foggy away from Elektra and taking over like the hardened professionals they were.

"What the hell happened here?" the younger paramedic asked Foggy. "The cops said they'd recaptured Bullseye?"

"This woman saved my life," Foggy told them, touching his foot to Matt's as he spoke. "We're lawyers and Bullseye tried to assassinate us. But she saved us. She's a hero."

"Looks like she fought hard." 

Foggy noticed they moved her a little more gently after that. 

"I'm coming with her to the hospital," Foggy declared as the paramedics took Elektra away. 

"Sure thing," one of them replied. "Bring your friend downstairs and we'll check him out, too."

"Foggy?" Matt looked lost, standing in the middle of the chaos in his bloodied shirt, a dark bruise forming on the left side of his face where Bullseye had hit him with the stapler. 

"You can't go to hospital like that: what if someone wants you to change out of that shirt? I'll take care of Elektra until you're there, okay?"

Matt shook his head. "Foggy, I don't deserve you."

"Sure you do, buddy. All the time you're out there taking care of people, and you never thought who's going to take care of you?

Foggy hurried down the stairs after the paramedics, bare-chested, his knees skinned, his hands soaked in Elektra's blood. Despite the threat to his life today, despite the size of the bill Luke would inevitably send him for the damage to the office, despite his shock at Elektra and Matt being secret ninjas, he could only smile. Matt had pretended to be his own ridiculous twin brother and Foggy now had embarrassing blackmail material on him for life. He laughed out loud. For life!


End file.
